How It Should Be
by swimmerdee7
Summary: Chuck and Blair just shared that magical limo ride that changed their lives forever. This is my version of how things unfolded after that infamous night in a sort of AU fashion. Mostly C/B, with N, S, D, and V
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I love Chair and have been reading a lot of other fanfictions. I will admit I am not a writer and do not aspire to become one, but I came up with this version of events and had to get it down in writing. So if anyone still reads these, enjoy. Mostly I'm just putting this out there for me. I'm not sure how long it will be or how often I'll update. _

* * *

When she awoke that morning, Blair Waldorf just laid in bed for a few minutes remembering what had happened the night before. The first part had been really sad and painful. Her boyfriend of almost twelve years, Nate Archibald, had broken up with her. The second part had been probably the best night of her entire life. Dancing on stage of Victrola was the most freeing thing she had ever done in her entire life. The limo ride home was the thing that changed her life though.

After getting in the limo, she turned to her friend and companion of the evening, Chuck Bass. He had been there right after the break up and made the night magical for her.

"Thanks for this, Bass" she said. "I had a lot of fun."

He chuckled and said, "I could tell and I'm glad I could be of service."

She smiled and then looked out the window for a moment before turning back and saying, "You know that you're one of my best friends, right?"

He smirked back, "Yea I'm sure."

"I'm serious. You knew how to cheer me up tonight and I really appreciate that."

He turned his smirk into a genuine smile and said, "You're one of my best friends too." They stared at each other for awhile, until Blair leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was short and timid and she looked up in awe at him after, questioning if it was okay and the right thing to do. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her back, more passionately then her kiss, but just as short. He looked into her eyes, this time his with the questioning look. She smiled and nodded her head. He asked "Are you sure?" and she responded by passionately kissing him back and pushing him against his seat.

She didn't know what had come over her, but all she knew was that ever since she had been on the stage of Victrola and saw him looking at her, all she wanted to do was feel his lips on hers. The way he stared at her, it was like she was the only one in the room. It made her want to be more spontaneous and unpredictable. She liked what he was making her feel. That was why when their make-out session turned into more, she didn't want it to stop. She wanted it.

She must have fallen asleep, but she didn't know how long. Chuck lightly nudged her awake when they reached her home.

"Do you want me to walk you up," he asked?

"Chuck Bass being a gentleman? Never thought I'd see the day!" she winked and continued, "Thanks for the offer, but it's really late and I'm probably already in big trouble with my mother. I don't want to take the chance of waking her up with me coming home late, dressed in only my slip and a boy who is not the one she thinks I'm still dating."

"Yea, you're right…" he looked a little disappointed, but hid it quickly before she was able to process the meaning behind it. Then he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your party?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile. She started to head for the door of the limo when his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned her head questioningly.

"Wait." He said, "Take this." He handed him his coat. "Don't want you walking around in a slip and getting cold. Also, that view is just for me." He said with a wink.

She laughed back and said "You're horrible, Bass, but thanks. See you tomorrow." And with that she went upstairs to her room.

This morning she could see his coat hanging on the back of her chair where she had placed it the night before when she got back. Just then she heard the beep of her phone and reached to grab it. She had a few messages, mostly people saying how excited they were for her party. One was from Serena asking if she needed help getting ready for tonight and if they would be getting ready together and where at. None of them were from Nate, not that she expected any. The newest one that had triggered the beeping had been from Chuck. She smiled when she saw his name. She opened the text.

"Last nite was fun. We should do that again sometime. ;) Maybe that could be ur b-day present. Do u want me to deliver it now, or later at your party, so u can show the whole world? ;)"

She rolled her eyes but still giggled. Bass would always be Bass. She responded.

"u really no how to woo a grl. Last nite was fun, but srry busy today and no repeat at my party."

He responded a minute later "Ur no fun. got u a real present, will give it to u 2nite."

A real present? What could it be? Hopefully nothing sexual. But it probably would be. She sent a sarcastic "Can't wait" right when Dorota barged into her bedroom looking a little flustered.

"Miss Blair, Miss Eleanor is requesting that you join her downstairs for breakfast, immediately"

"Oh great. Tell her I'll be right there." Blair replied. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with her mother about last night.

Blair changed an got presentable as fast as she could, but when she approached her mother, she could tell that to Eleanor Waldorf, it hadn't been fast enough. Her mother looked her up and down, but didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her face said it all: disappointment.

"Good Morning Mother!" Blair said in the most upbeat tone she could muster.

Her mother skipped right to what was important: "I picked out the perfect dress for you to wear tonight. It should be here this afternoon sometime. That should give you enough time to dress Mr. Archibald to match." As her mother prattled on about how perfect she and Nate were together, she kept trying to interrupt and tell her mother the bad news. Finally her mother stopped.

"Mom, Nate and I broke up last night."

"Nonsense." She said as if this wasn't any big thing. "You two will make up and will be back together in no time. You two are perfect for each other and that boy loves you." Blair thought her mom was delusional and was about to tell her she was wrong, when Blair phone started to ring.

With a disapproving tone Eleanor said "Blair you know I don't allow phones at meals."

Blair had an apologetic face on as she looked to see who it was. It was Nate. She froze and just started at it.

"Blair, are you okay? Who is it?" Her mother asked.

"Nate" she breathed out.

"See!" Her mother said excitedly! "I told you that things would be put right today. Answer it!"

"But I thought there were no phones at meals?" she asked her mother.

"I'll make an exception just this once." She winked "Now answer it!"

Blair didn't know what she felt about Nate calling her the day after their break up. She was confused for sure. Why was he calling? Was her mother right? Did he want to get back together? Or was he just calling to make sure last night did happen and they're still broken up and that they should get together to return each other's things that have accumulated over the relationship?

She headed into the living room and hit the green button of her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Blair" is all he started with.

"Hi Nate" she replied. There was silence on the line. She waited a few seconds before saying "Nate?" making sure he was still there.

"Yes, Blair?" seeming that he really had no idea why he was calling.

"Did you need something?" she asked hoping he would get to it. This was getting extremely awkward, especially with her mother eavesdropping from the dining room.

"Uh… yea…" he said, but didn't go on.

"What is it Nate? I'm having breakfast with my mother." She was getting impatient.

Finally he blurted out, "Blair, do you think we made a mistake?"

"A mistake?" she repeated. Blair could see the big grin on her mother's face as she said those words.

"Yea, like do you think we made a hasty decision in breaking up last night?" He was really nervous, but at the same time his heart didn't seem to be 100% invested in the conversation.

She sighed, looked at her mom who was nodding her head yes. "Nate…" she said in a strained voice. Did she really think they had made a mistake? Maybe?

"Look." He said really quickly before she could add anything after his name. "I got you a present and I would like to talk to you in person. I've been going through a lot of stuff recently with my family and I know I haven't been there for you 100%, but I would like a chance to talk to you about what's been going on."

She was trying to comprehend what he was saying, but he said it in a string of words that all she got was talk and present. "You got me a present?" was all she managed to get out.

"And I'd like to talk to you. Can I come over before the party?"

"I'm busy all day with preparations for the party, so no you can't come over." Her mother looked at her angrily, so she added, "But we can talk at my party."

He sounded a little relieved but not that ecstatic about her offer. Must be because he wanted it to be a little more of a private talk, but she was really busy today. "Okay, thanks Blair! I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

"See you later, Nate." She hung up and her mother burst into the living room and was all over her.

"You see! I told you he'd call. Now what do you suppose that present is!? Do you think it will be the Vanderbilt ring!? Oh My Gosh! Can you believe it?!" her mother kept gushing. Blair wasn't feeling the same joy that Eleanor was.

It would be wonderful if Nate was giving her the Vanderbilt ring. She had been picturing that ring on her finger since she and Nate became a thing in kindergarten. It was part of her Fairytale dream life. But she couldn't get her hopes up and tried to ring her mother's happy rant in "Mom we don't know that for sure, I did put some pieces on hold at the jewelers last week, maybe he got me one of those. I'll call over and see."

She picked up her phone and dialed. The owner answered on the third ring. "Good Morning Pierre, its Blair Waldorf."

"Ahhh, Good Morning Miss Waldorf, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I was wondering if any of the pieces I put on hold last week had been sold."

"As a matter of fact one was! This morning a young man came into purchase the Ericson Beamon necklace."

"Really? Thank you Pierre. That's all I needed. Good bye."

Blair turned to her mother and told her what Pierre had said.

"It's no Vanderbilt ring, but I guess it'll do for now," her mother said clearly disappointed.

Blair was disappointed as well, she just didn't know just how much and over what.

Nate barged into his best friend's suite without knocking. Chuck was used to this, but still didn't make him appreciate it. Chuck slipped the gift bag he had just gotten for Blair behind the bar, so Nate wouldn't see it and ask questions.

* * *

"Hello Nathaniel, how are you this fine morning?" Chuck said carefully. Even though he and Blair had broken up, Chuck still felt a little guilt for having sex with Blair last night.

"Ugh! This has been the worst few days ever!?" Nate said exasperatingly.

Chuck laughed, "I thought that letting Blair go was going to make things better." He paused after that came out. Shit. Was he supposed to know that they broke up yet?

Nate stared at his best friend and asked, "How do you know Blair and I broke up, no one knows. Unless did Gossip Girl post something?"

Chuck took a deep breath and thought through his answer, finally after hoping Nate didn't think he was lying he said, "No, Gossip Girl hasn't posted anything. But remember, two people know you and Blair broke up last night and one of them is Blair. I was waiting for you at Victrola last night, remember? And then my limo shows up without you. Blair showed up a few minutes later and told me all about it."

Nate once again stared at him, but then laughed. Phew. That was close. Nate replied, "Yea right. I keep forgetting that you two are actually friends. Anyways, yea breaking up with her did kind of make me feel free."

"So what's the problem?" Chuck said. He thought that Blair had felt the same last night and felt more guilt.

"My parents had a long talk with me last night and this morning and they really think that Blair and I are meant for each other and that we should get back together. My mom gave me the Vanderbilt ring to give to her as a birthday present." Nate replied.

"Well what do you want to do?" Chuck asked. He knew the answer, but was still waiting for his friends reply to make sure. Why did he care so much what Nate's answer was?

"I don't know man? They made some great points and they told me I should call her and ask her to talk. You know about all the problems my family's been having recently. My dad really wants the business deal between him and Eleanor to work out. With Blair and me not together it could jeopardize their partnership. So I called her this morning and asked her if we made a mistake of breaking up and if we could talk. I also told her I have a present for her. Which is the ring."

Chuck slowly took in the information Nate had just prattled on about. He called her and said it was a mistake breaking up with her and she had agreed to talk to him. He was going to give her his family ring and he seemed about as happy to do that as he would giving it to Georgina. He didn't like the way he was toying with Blair like this, even if it was on the behalf of his family. Chuck responded, "It doesn't seem like you really want to do any of that. You can't keep toying with her like this. You broke up. You can't turn around and change your mind if it's not what you really want."

Nate thought about what Chuck said for a bit and responded, "I'm not trying to toy with her. I'm just not sure what I want. I like her a lot and think she's pretty and we have been dating since like Kindergarten and it wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad!?" asked Chuck incredulously. "You slept with her best friend behind her back. I know you like her, but is that fair to hair? She loves you. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Nate replied a bit too quickly. Chuck raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Okay yea, I cheated on her with her best friend, but I've also know Serena just as long and I love her too. It's just different from the way I love Blair."

"So what you're saying is, you love both Blair and Serena, but you love Serena more?" Chuck asked, trying to hide the disgust he felt for his childhood friend.

"Yes! …No…I don't know!" Nate replied. Chuck could tell he was thinking really hard about what he felt. Finally he responded. "I do love Serena, but not necessarily more than Blair, just different. I've tried to get Serena's attention, but she's with Dan and has made it clear that it's not going to change anytime soon. I love Blair and yes our relationship has been bumpy in the past, but I think I can be better this time."

Chuck almost threw up in his mouth after that piece of garbage. He was settling for Blair. He couldn't have Serena, so he was settling for familiar. He didn't know why that made him so angry. Blair was a good friend, he had told her that last night. He must be feeling protective of her because of that. But he couldn't let his best guy friend know that he was disgusted by him. "If you think that what you're doing is best for Blair and you, then you at least owe it to your relationship to talk about it. I will tell you this, she was tore up last night about the break- up, but I do think she was in a good place when she went home. You're my best friend Nathaniel. But she is also my friend. I don't want to see either of you get hurt." He thought he did a good job of hiding what he really knew. He knew that Blair and he had a great time last night and getting back together with Nate was the last thing on her mind. She wouldn't fall for his pathetic attempt at an apology. She knew that their relationship wouldn't change from what it had been before, right?

Nate nodded his head. "I just want to talk to her and see where her heads at. I want to apologize. Thanks for listening man. I have to go home and get ready for the party. See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Chuck responded as Nate left his suite.

* * *

The party was in full swing and everyone was looking like they were having a good time. Blair Waldorf really knew how to throw a party. The party was in her penthouse apartment. Decorations were everywhere, the food was delicious, the drinks were high class, and the music was loud.

Blair saw Nate walk in and when he saw her, he smiled big. She smiled back. When they reached each other, she excused herself from her minions and walked with Nate up to her room where they could have some privacy.

Blair sat on her bed and Nate joined her. He seemed a bit nervous. She wanted this to be quick, she had a party honoring her to get back to. Nate just wasn't saying anything. Typical Nate.

"So you wanted to talk…?" She hinted.

He looked startled by her voice. "Uh yea…" he paused. Awkward Silence for a minute.

Finally he spoke. "Listen, Blair. I think we made a mistake. I don't want to break up. I know I haven't been the most attentive boyfriend lately, but I have been having problems with my family and I just didn't know how to talk to you about them."

She stood up and started pacing her room. "Nate you know you could've talked about anything with me. That's what a girlfriend does." She still wasn't sure what he wanted, and she wasn't sure what she wanted either.

"And I know that now! It took us breaking up to realize what I was missing. I think we should get back together. We were too hasty in our decision." He paused. Trying to gauge what her reaction was to this.

She was really torn. She did love him. But they had broken up for reasons that couldn't be just forgotten. She was about to say this when she saw a black box on her desk with a not on the most beautiful stationary she had ever seen. She went to pick it up and read the note. It said, "Something this beautiful deserves to be worn on something equally as beautiful. –C." She opened the case and saw the Ericson Beamon necklace she had picked out. It was beautiful. Chuck was the one that had bought it, not Nate? Then what did Nate get her? She thought this as she turned and saw Nate holding out a box that she knew held the Vanderbilt ring. She hadn't heard a word that he had said while she was looking at the necklace. He was looking at her expectantly.

She took the box and opened it and saw what she already knew. As she opened it and stared, Nate said, "It's not a proposal, but a promise. A promise that I will be a better boyfriend and that I will talk to you about everything."

She thought about the lovely gift that Chuck had given her that was still on her desk and looked at the beautiful family ring that Nate had just given her. Even though she had been picturing that ring on her finger since she was five, the necklace was the gift that she couldn't forget. She remembered the way that Chuck had stared at her while she was on stage at Victrola. How he was smiling at her and seemed to be in awe of her, but at the same time the look in his eyes said something else that she didn't quite understand, but it was mysterious and she wanted to know. He kept her guessing.

She looked into Nate's eyes just then and saw the same look she had seen her entire life from him. It wasn't that special, but she did see the love he had for her in them. She couldn't respond to his promise yet. She didn't understand her feelings. She had to think. So she responded, "Nate, I understand your promise, but we broke up for very real reasons, we can't just forget that. I know I said I forgave you, but it still hurt that you cheated on me with Serena, my best friend. I need time to think about this. Can you give me tonight to think about it?"

Nate looked a little sad, but also a little relieved? "Yea, I can wait. I understand. How about I call you, like I always do at midnight tonight so I can be the first one to wish 'Happy Birthday' on your birthday?"

"That works, okay I have a party to get back to. Have fun. Talk to you later."

She gave him back the ring, grabbed the necklace off her desk and went in search of Chuck. She needed some answers from him before she could reply to Nate.

* * *

Chuck Bass always arrives fashionably late to any party, and tonight was no exception. He had asked Blair's maid, Dorota, to put his gift in Blair's room so that she would see it tonight before she went to sleep.

He was unsurprised to see Nate already here and off to Blair's room for their talk. Chuck decided to follow to see what would happen. He knew that there was no way Blair would take him back. Not after everything he had done wrong in their relationship.

When he got to Blair's door, he was a little mad they had closed it all the way, now he would have to stand up close to the door to hear. He heard Nate speaking first. He said, ""And I know that now! It took us breaking up to realize what I was missing. I think we should get back together. We were too hasty in our decision."

Chuck groaned at what his friend was saying. It was too cheesy. Blair wouldn't take him back. Then he heard her gasp. Nate kept talking, "I love you Blair. I want to eventually marry you. You are the best thing in my life. That is why I brought you this."

Chuck knew that the gasp had been from her seeing the Vanderbilt ring. She was really quite for a while. She didn't say anything. Nate spoke again, "It's not a proposal, but a promise. A promise that I will be a better boyfriend and that I will talk to you about everything."

Chuck had had enough. He knew that the ring was the only thing that Blair had ever wanted. Nate was telling her everything that she wanted to hear. He didn't know what he had been thinking in getting Blair that necklace. He would have to sneak back in and take it back before she was any wiser. He should've known better than to think Blair Waldorf would not take back the great Nathaniel Archibald.

Chuck returned to the party and went straight for the bar and grabbed his signature drink and started chatting up the first hot girl he could find.

Blair had told him that last night had been fun, but that's all it had been for her. She had her knight back and her fairytale could go on without a hitch. He didn't know why that bothered him so much. They're friends he reminded himself. Mostly so that it would justify why he felt the way he did, but also so that he wouldn't look deeper into why it bothered him.

He had a group of girls around him when Nate and Blair came back to the party. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both went in opposite directions. He tried to see where Nate went, but lost him, Blair caught his eye and she smiled. He smiled back involuntarily. Her smile always made him smile. It was infectious. But then suddenly the smile vanished and she didn't look too happy to see him anymore. He was confused and as she made her way over he noticed the black box in her hand.

Oh no. She found his present. Now he couldn't take it back without feeling like a dick. She was probably going to want to know why he had given it to her. I'd like to know the same thing, he thought to himself as she approached him.

* * *

She turned her nose up at the hoes that surrounded Chuck as she asked "Can we talk? In private?"

He nodded his head almost imperceptively and said with his Chuck Bass sneer, "Sorry ladies, the birthday girl wants her special birthday gift and I don't work in public."

Blair rolled her eyes and the reactions of the girls just made her more and more irritated.

Finally they were out on her balcony looking out at the New York skyline. It was a beautiful night, but she was a little chilly in her perfect birthday dress her mother had selected. She glanced over at Chuck who was nonchalantly leaning against the railing. His hands were in his pockets and his hair hung over one eye. He looked of a guy who really didn't care about anything and that it was her honor to have him in her presence. She once again remembered how he had looked at her the night before while she was on stage. He had made her feel wanted. Now he was looking everywhere else except at her. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but Chuck was the one that broke the silence first, "I see you got my present."

She had been in a deep argument with herself and was startled by his question. She stared at him and then at the box in her hand. Finally, she said, "Thank you, it is really lovely. It was the favorite piece I put on hold."

He chuckled and replied, trying to keep as much malice out of his tone as possible, "But it won't be the favorite piece you receive tonight I expect."

But as he said that Blair blurted out, "Do you like me?" she blushed and look away, playing with the box in her hand.

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but nothing came out. He tried again, same thing. On the third time all he could get out was, "What?"

Blair sighed and responded rather quickly and flustered, "I was wondering if you liked me because of the necklace and note and…" she trailed off.

He smirked, trying to hide his real feelings. He knew that she had already taken Nate back, so what did it matter if his note may have meant more than he was letting on. "If you're thinking that because of last night and the present that I have some sort of obsession with you, then you're wrong. Way wrong. Last night was…fun. Do I wish we could do it again? Not really. Nothing against you, but once is my limit per female, even one as beautiful as you. But the present was more of a friend thing. I meant what I said to you last night. We're friends Blair."

His response finally made her realize what she had been secretly hoping his look meant while she was on stage. She had wanted him to want her. She had wanted him to want her like she was one of his conquests, but could never be satisfied or bored of. She had wanted it to be more than just a one night stand. She didn't want to be like all the others he had had before her. She wanted to be special for once. Wanted and special. But now she realized that it wasn't true at all. It couldn't have ever been. She was just like all his other conquests. And now that he had her, he didn't want her anymore. But she couldn't let him know she was hurt.

"Right. Friends. That's what I was looking for. I meant what I said last night too. You are my friend Chuck. Ever since Serena left last year, you were a good friend to me." She thought she said that well enough that he wouldn't suspect that she was disappointed in his response. That his friendship was all she wanted.

"And you were one to me." They stood awkwardly staring out at the city for a few minutes until Chuck said, "Do you want me to help you put the necklace on?"

She considered his question and decided that since this was the gift that would mean the most to her, even though it was just because of their friendship. She will always remember how it made her feel when she first saw it and read that note. She could always pretend that the want and special feeling were real. So she shook her head yes and he came forward took the necklace out of its case and put it around her neck. They both shuddered when his fingers brushed against her collarbone. Neither one giving away the effect that touch had on them.

"Thanks again Chuck for the necklace and for being my friend." She tried her best to make it sound like she meant it, but she knew it didn't come out 100%.

Hearing her say that was almost worse than hearing Nate's little speech before. But he couldn't let his pain show and replied with, "Anytime. Have a great rest of your party. Happy Birthday B." He walked off the balcony and straight to the throng of females that were drooling over him before.

Blair, with tears she was trying hard to keep back, rushed back into the party looking for Serena. She needed to talk to someone about this. She had to let someone else in. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Serena was hanging out with Vanessa and Dan at the Guitar Hero area when she saw Blair looking around frantically for something. Serena moved a little closer and saw that her best friend was on the verge of tears. Blair turned her head then and spotted Serena. Blair's shoulders slumped and rushed over to Serena.

"B what's wrong? Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Can we go talk in my room?" she asked, still looking like she was about to cry.

They made it up to her room and shut the door. Serena spoke first.

"B, what's wrong? I know it's your party and you can cry if you want to, but I don't want you to be sad on your Birthday."

"I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to judge." Serena was the least judgmental person Blair knew, but what she had to say was a big shock to anyone's system.

"Of course." Serena responded instantly.

"I mean it Serena." Blair was very adamant. "I hate to bring this up and I have forgiven you, but remember that you slept with my boyfriend. So please. No judgement."

Serena was a little scared now. "Blair, what happened?"

Blair sighed and said,"Nate broke up with me. Then I –"

But Blair was cut off by Serena hugging her and telling her it's alright. Finally Blair got her best friend's attention and told her, "That's not the whole story, it's just the beginning. There's more. A lot more. So please just listen, I'll tell you when I'm done."

Serena just nodded and Blair continued, "I went to Victrola last night and hung out with Chuck. He was a good friend to me. We had tons of fun. I was a little tipsy and he said he was a little wasted. On the limo ride back to my house we had sex." Serena gasped, but she quieted at the look on Blair's face. Blair went on, "He was really gentle with me. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm not going to go into the gory details, but you need to know. He was a complete gentleman and he did not take advantage of me. I initiated it and he even asked me if I was sure. I was in control and I wanted to. Then this morning Nate called me and said he wanted to talk to me about our break up and relationship. He said that maybe we made a mistake and that he had a birthday present for me."

Blair saw that Serena had so many questions and finally let her ask them.

"What did you tell Nate?"

"That we could talk tonight."

"And did you?" Blair just nodded in answer.

"What did he say?"

Blair sighed, "He said that he's been really busy with family stuff lately and he's sorry that he hasn't been the boyfriend I deserve. He said that he didn't know what he was missing until it was gone." Blair paused and then added, "Oh and he gave me the Vanderbilt ring."

Serena's eyes got wide and she grabbed at Blair's hand expecting it to be there, "What!? Blair! That's like your fairytale fantasy come true! Where is it! I want to see it!"

"I don't have it." Was all Blair gave up about it.

"What did you say back to him?"

"I was thinking all morning and all afternoon and even while he was talking to me. I was thinking about how free I had felt last night at Victrola with Chuck and how he had made me feel wanted and special. I realized that Nate had never made me feel like that. But Nate was apologizing and I could see he meant it. He told me that the ring wasn't a proposal yet, it was a promise to be a better boyfriend and that he wouldn't treat me the way he had in the past. I was really lost and didn't know what I wanted, so I turned around and saw a box on my desk." Blair started finger the necklace around her neck. Thinking back to that wonderful moment when everything had potential and felt good. Blair continued, "There was a note on it. It was from Chuck. He had handwritten a note. Here you can read it." Blair handed Serena the note, still fingering the necklace.

As she read it, Serena's eyes went big again. She paused and slowly looked up at Blair, waiting for her to continue her story.

"When I opened the box and saw this necklace I completely forgot about the Vanderbilt ring and Nate. To me, this necklace was more than that stupid ring. So I told Nate that I had to think about it. That we had broken up for very real reasons and that I wasn't sure. It was the truth. I needed to talk to Chuck. But I was stupid to think this necklace meant anything more than just a gift to a friend. Chuck doesn't do relationships. I was stupid to think that he thought I was special."

Serena stayed quiet for a moment and then said, "You weren't stupid to think that. That note was not a very friendly note. But he is Chuck, he might do anything to sleep with a girl. I'm sorry, B." Serena hugged her friend again and asked, "So when do you have to tell Nate by and what are you going to tell him?"

"He's going to call me at midnight like he usually does the night before my birthday. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to him. I don't know what I want. I thought I did, but I was just a fool for falling for the Chuck Bass charm like all those other sluts he's won over."

"B! Don't say that. You were vulnerable and on the rebound. You would've attached to anything that has a pulse. Don't beat yourself up for it being Chuck. He doesn't deserve you anyways. Now, do you want to try again with Nate?"

Blair thought about that for a moment. She and Nate had a lot of history together. He did seem very sincere about his apology. Didn't she owe it to them to try and make it work one more time?

Blair finally answered, "I think I do. I do love him. I just think that things should be a lot different this time. I don't want to get stuck in that same relationship."

"Then tell him that. You don't have to wait until midnight, I'm sure he's still around somewhere."

* * *

Blair finally found Nate out on the same balcony she had her chat with Chuck on. He was alone, nursing a beer. He was surprised to see her.

"Blair! What are you doing here!?" was his witty salutation.

"I've made up my mind." She saw him nod his head and then hang it like he expected the worst.

"We can try to be a couple again, but there will be some conditions."

His face lit up and he responded, "Of course! Anything! Thank you Blair! You won't regret this!"

She smiled at him. "I better not. Condition one: you have to talk to me, don't run away and avoid me. If something's bothering you, I don't want to feel like it's me." He nodded in agreement. She went on, " Condition two: this is a trial basis. I have the power to end this if I feel like we're sinking backwards. Along with this I don't feel like can accept the ring. Not yet. Let's get through this trial and then you can give it to me again later if you still want to." She knew this one was harsh, but she had to let him know she wouldn't put up with his nonsense anymore. But all he did was once again nod his head. "Okay, and Condition Three: let's have fun?" She threw that one in so that they wouldn't start off on such a sad note. He laughed and said, "Deal."

She smiled back and he leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him back.

Things seemed back to normal at that moment. She had her soccer star boyfriend and they were kissing on her balcony at her birthday party. Things were okay she thought. Until she looked behind Nate's head through the doors back into the party and saw Chuck groping a really slutty blonde chick. The sight almost made her push Nate's head out of the way so she could see the tramp better. Maybe things weren't as back to normal as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This Chapter is all about Cotillion. Warning: this chapter does get a little more Mature than the last. Let me know what you think! _

* * *

Blair was whirling around the dance floor and moving between different dance partners every few measures. It was Friday after school and all of the UES juniors were at Cotillion practice. Blair was currently dancing with Justin Fenet from St. Bernard's. She thought he was cute but knew he was a jerk from all the posts about him on Gossip Girl. The music changed and it was time to change partners again. Blair twirled and was caught by her boyfriend, Nate. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

It had been almost a week since her birthday party and their agreement to try and make their relationship work. Things were starting to go better than before. Nate was much more attentive to her. They had talked through his family problems and he was good about telling her when something one of his parents said or did upset him. He even had a little present to give her every morning when they met up at school. He was being really sweet. All of this helped her feel more happy and confident about getting her dream of Nate escorting her to Cotillion. She had been talking about Nate taking her since elementary school. She looked up at him again and smiled, but he was looking blankly over her head, not noticing her gaze. The music changed again before she could ask what was wrong and he twirled her away to her next partner.

David Webber from Loyola caught her next and he tried to have small talk with her during their dance. She ignored him. She caught sight of Serena on the sidelines chatting with her mother. Blair was disappointed her best friend had opted out on Cotillion, but understood her reasons for not wanting to. Blair caught sight of Nate again. He was dancing with Iz this time. He also had seen Serena on the sidelines, the same look she saw before on his face. This was the kind of thing she was worried of. That Nate still wanted Serena over her. She knew that he had meant the apology at her birthday party and that he loved her. It was just that she didn't know how long she could take the second guessing of where her boyfriend's head was at.

She looked away from her boyfriend, not wanting to think on that subject anymore and spotted Chuck dancing a few partners away with some blonde bimbo she knew went to Marymount. Even though they were doing the same dance as everyone else, Chuck and his partner made it look way more provocative. If they weren't wearing clothes she could've sworn they were having sex. Thankfully the music changed once again and she was twirled to her next partner away from that horrific scene.

She was now dancing with a guy whose name escapes her and once again ignored any small talk the guy was attempting. She was deep in thought. Chuck was always doing sleazy stuff like that in public. It was disgusting. She really hated it. Since their talk on her birthday Chuck seemed to be even more glued to any person of the female persuasion. She hadn't really talked to him since that night either. She was almost always with Nate or Serena at school when she saw him. Since they were friends, she texted him a few times throughout the week, but he either never responded or sent back one syllable responses. She knew that he and Nate were best friends, maybe he felt weird knowing that he had slept with Nate's girlfriend. She didn't want it to be awkward between them after that night in his limo, especially when he made it clear that they were friends.

It was almost the end of the practice and the instructor told them that there would be one last change of partners and then they could go home. What's his face twirled Blair away and she ended up in none other than Chucks arms. He was smirking at his last partner as he twirled her away. When he turned and saw that he had grabbed Blair's hand. His smirk faltered just a little, but he quickly recovered and kept the smirk intact. He wasn't quick enough for Blair not to notice though. She needed to find out what or if there was anything wrong. She needed to know that their friendship was still going to be the same. She put on her best smile and said, "Hey Chuck. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Chuck looked down at her. She could tell he was trying to hide just how uncomfortable he was being this close to her. "Been a busy week" he replied nonchalantly.

"Must have been since Nate also said you've been scarce this week," she asked hoping to get more out of him. All he did was shrug and start looking around the room like this conversation was of no interest to him.

"Chuck…" she started and stopped when she noticed he was looking off to his right and had his sleazy "I'm Chuck Bass" smirk on. She looked in the direction he was and saw him playing sexy eyes with the same blonde bimbo she saw him dancing with before.

She was about to hit him and ask him what was up when the music stopped and the instructor said they could leave. Chuck dropped his hands to his sides. "Thanks for the dance, Waldorf." He said as he walked away as quickly as he could in the direction of the same blonde.

"Chuck!" She called after him. She reached after him trying to grab his arm. It was no use. He had already caught up with the girl. Chuck was putting his arm around her and was walking out the door just as Nate had circled his arms around Blair's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Well that was fun. Do you want to go to dinner now?"

Blair was still trying to figure out what was going on with Chuck as she absentmindedly agreed to dinner with Nate.

* * *

Dinner with Nate wasn't out of the ordinary. They had decided on sushi. Nate was currently talking about some big soccer game that was coming up, but Blair wasn't really paying attention. She had barely eaten anything and was too preoccupied thinking about why Chuck was acting the way he was this past week.

The best she could come up with was that he felt awkward around her and Nate. This was reasonable, but she wanted to talk to him and make sure that was it. She also wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't planning on telling Nate about last Friday either. She knew how close Nate and Chuck were and didn't want to be the reason they stopped being friends.

Blair was startled when she noticed Nate's hand waving in front of her face. He said, "Hello! Earth to Blair!"

Blair shook her head and responded," Sorry, what?"

He looked at her with concern and said, "I was just asking if anything was wrong. You haven't eaten much and you've been really spacey since we left Cotillion practice."

She put on her best smile and tried to cover for her shoddy job of hiding her distractedness. "Sorry Nate. I'm just really excited for Sunday and I keep going over all the details that need to be done before then. I just want everything to be perfect." Blair thought that sounded convincing enough.

Nate seemed to think so too. "Yea that's understandable. You've been planning this night with Serena since, - what? - Elementary school? But don't worry, I'm sure the night will be perfect and if you need anything, you know I'm here to help."

Blair smiled at him. He really was trying to be better. It made her feel really guilty about her reaction during their dance practice this afternoon. Why did she have to be so insecure? "Thanks Nate. I'm sure you're right."

Just as smiled back at her, Blair's phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller id and saw Serena's name. She looked up at Nate apologetically and said, "It's Serena. I know she's freaking out with her grandmother in town. She knew we were going out to dinner and wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. Would you mind if I answered it?"

Nate nodded and Blair got up to answer the phone outside the restaurant. When she reached the street, she hit the answer button and said, "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"B! I need your help!" Serena replied. Blair could tell her friend was upset and that she had been crying recently.

"Serena, you know I'll help you with anything. What's wrong?" Blair said consolingly.

Serena took a big breath before she started her story. "My grandmother finally fooled my mother into convincing me to do the whole Cotillion thing. I'm not too thrilled about it, but I said I would do it just to please my grandmother. I also know we've been planning it for a long time, so I thought it would be fun to do a double with you and Nate. So I was a little more okay with my decision. Then Dan surprised me and asked if he could escort me. I was so excited this afternoon! Now I'm angry. He called a few minutes ago and to ask me a few Cotillion questions and when I was telling him more about it, he started to mock it. I knew Cotillion wasn't his type of thing, but he didn't have to make fun of something that means something to my family to get out of it! Now we're in this big fight and I don't have an escort anymore!" Serena ended exasperatingly and was breathing hard from the emotion she put into her story.

Blair took that as her cue to respond, "Well S, I honestly don't see the problem. I mean if you need help finding a new escort, I'm here to help. But honestly, I've always known that Humphrey didn't have it in him and I'm really glad you're going to Cotillion! Nate and I would be honored to go with you and your escort."

Serena sighed. "Blair I know you've never approved of my relationship with Dan, but we're just in a fight. I just need to find an escort that will make Dan mad and apologize."

"Serena, I love you, but I still don't understand your relationship with Dan and I don't think I ever will. Anyways, I want this night to be perfect and my best friend being there will put the cherry on top. So I do know of some nice eligible escorts that I think would be honored to take you."

Serena got really excited and said, "Thanks B! You're the best!" But then she got really serious, "There was one guy I was thinking of that I know will get under Dan's skin. But it's up to you B. I know how you feel about this guy…"

Blair was intrigued but also a little nervous of where this was going. "Just spill Serena. Who were you thinking of?"

Serena was quiet for a moment and then said, "Chuck…"

Blair was not surprised to hear Chuck was the guy Serena was thinking of. Dan and Chuck were not big fans of each other. Chuck would make Dan mad. Blair wanted to help her friend out. Even if it was not a real date though, Blair still didn't like the idea of Serena being escorted by Chuck. She kept trying to tell herself it was because she was looking out for Serena. That she didn't want to see Chuck ruin their night, but she knew that wasn't the complete truth. Blair was about to tell Serena that she may want to find someone less… womanizing, when she had another thought. If Serena and Chuck were to go on a double date with her and Nate, she might be able to talk to Chuck about what has been going on this week.

Serena was practically yelling into the phone, trying to make sure Blair hadn't hung up on her when Blair responded. "I don't completely agree with your choice, but I do see the merit in trying. I'm sure Chuck has several offers by now, but I'll see if Nate could persuade him into escorting you."

She could imagine Serena jumping for joy on the other end. "Thanks B! You're the best! I'll call you tomorrow so we can plan the rest of the details!"

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," Blair replied. She hung up the phone and went back to the table where she left Nate.

She apologized for the interruption and then told him about her conversation with Serena. He was a bit confused on why it had to be Chuck, but agreed with her that it would be nice to hang with their best friends the night of Cotillion. Nate said he would try his best to get Chuck to escort Serena. Blair smiled at him and they got up to leave the restaurant. Nate took her home and kissed her good night. He said he would call her tomorrow.

As she got ready for bed, Blair was officially the most excited she had ever been for Cotillion. Nothing was going to ruin this night for her now. Not even the nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind ever since she had told Nate about Dan and Serena's fight. Once again, she was being insecure about Nate's reaction to anything Serena. It must be all in her head, right?

* * *

Chuck had seen the curiosity and worry on Blair's face as they had danced together that afternoon. He also saw the hurt and disappointment that was on it when he dismissed and ignored her when the dance was over. She had been trying to talk to him all week and he kept trying to keep his distance from the newly reunited couple. He just didn't like the feeling he got seeing them together. And it wasn't just when they were together. Every time he was around her, he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Chuck knew that he had told Blair that they were just friends and that it would continue that way, but he didn't know if things could go back to the way they were before their ride in his limo.

After the Cotillion dance rehearsal, Chuck had planned to have a little fun with Becky? Or was it Beth? He could never remember, anyways, whatever her name was, ended up being a little prude when they were alone and he dropped her like a hot potato. Chuck had no other plans, so that's how he ended up sitting in his private booth of Victrola, drinking his third or fourth scotch of the evening. Just as he finished it off and ordered another, Nate walked in and sat on the couch next to Chuck.

Chuck looked at his friend and said, "Nathaniel, I wasn't expecting you. I thought your girlfriend had you on a tight leash these days."

Nate rolled his eyes and punched his friend lightly on the arm and replied, "Hahaha, very funny. I can see how you might think that as you haven't been around much this week to know otherwise. Also, you know I'm trying to be a better boyfriend to Blair since she took me back."

Ignoring the comment on his absence, Chuck said, "There's a huge difference between being a better boyfriend and being whipped."

Nate chose to ignore this statement and said, "Are you escorting anyone to Cotillion yet?"

Chuck was completely thrown by this question that it took him a moment longer than usual for him to dish out a Chuck Bass response. "I've had some offers, but I haven't chosen the lucky lady yet. Why? Nate, did you want me to be your escort? Have you finally decided to give into your true feelings of being a woman? I thought you said that you and Blair were doing well."

Nate laughed; glad his best friend was still the same old Chuck. Nate replied, "No, but you wish. Blair asked me to ask you."

Chuck froze at this statement. Why did Blair want to know if he was escorting someone? It's not like she needed an escort. He tried not to give his curiosity away. "Why? Does she want me to escort her? Seriously Nate, once again, I thought you said you two were doing well," he said in a bored, but chiding voice.

"No, not for Blair, but for Serena."

This response surprised Chuck. Mostly because Serena was the last person he ever thought Blair would suggest he escort and weren't Serena and Humphrey a thing? Also, the last Chuck had heard, the great Serena Van der Woodsen wasn't even going to Cotillion. This was weird. Chuck really didn't know how to respond.

When Nate noticed that Chuck wasn't going to say anything, he went into more of an explanation. "Blair was talking to Serena earlier and I guess Serena's mother finally talked her into experiencing Cotillion. Dan was supposed to take her, but they got into a fight or something? I'm not really sure. Blair wasn't too clear. All I know is Blair was adamant that I get you to escort Serena. She said something about a double and how much fun it would be if we got to experience Cotillion with both of our best friends. Hey man, I know you were planning on getting lucky during Cotillion with whatever desperate girl you ended up escorting, but you would really be helping me out. It will be a lot of fun."

Chuck was digesting this information. Blair wanted him to take Serena to Cotillion. They were going on a double date. He would be around Blair for an entire evening without the prospect of sleeping with the girl he is escorting. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Sorry, man. I want to help Serena out and all, but my needs are way more important for that evening. Plus, you and Blair don't want another couple around the whole evening."

Nate looked really desperate when he replied. "I understand, but this would be seriously helping me out. Blair is really stressed out over this whole Cotillion thing. I think that you escorting Serena would make her really happy and relax a little more. Maybe make her enjoy the night and maybe let loose for once and… have fun. Blair made it sound like Serena's fight with Dan is a serious one. You escorting her might finally break them up."

Chuck didn't know which part of Nate's reason was making him sicker. The fact that Nate was looking to him for help in getting him lucky with Blair or the fact that he wanted him to help break up Serena and Humphrey. Chuck didn't want any part of Nate and Blair's sex life. He didn't like to think of it at all. He must still feel really guilty about being Blair's first and Nate wasn't, right? Then his friend had the nerve to talk about the girl he's been obsessing over for more than a year while he still has a girlfriend. This is the same girlfriend that he talked about having sex with in the same breath as getting the same obsession to split up with her boyfriend. Chuck was getting really fed up with how indecisive Nate was being. He hated the way Nate has treated Blair in the past and now it's starting all over again. This last plea from his best friend woke an anger in Chuck that he was having a hard time to conceal. He wanted to let Nate know what he thought, but in a Chuck Bass manner.

Chuck said, "Nate. I'm all for threesomes and multiple relations, but I'm not the relationship, boyfriend/girlfriend person, you are. And I know this for a fact, as I've tried to stray you from it since you and Blair started dating. You need to get your shit together. I don't care which of these chicks you date. You just have to pick one and stick with her. You and Blair were broken up, if you have forgotten, and you decided to get back together with her. You promised her you were going to change. Didn't we have this same conversation last week? You told me Serena and Humphrey was a sure thing. Don't pine after your girlfriend's best friend in front of her. It's really pathetic man."

Chuck didn't hide his anger as well as he thought he did. Nate was pissed at his response. It must be because he knows I'm right, thought Chuck. Nate was flustered, doing a horrible job of hiding his anger. He was trying to back track and change his meaning when he responded, "Whoa Man! I heard you last week. I know I promised Blair. I had no intention of hurting her again. Blair just asked me to help her help Serena out. I just thought you would be up to helping out three of you oldest friends." They both knew Nate's statement was nothing but lies, but neither said it. Chuck really didn't want to be in the middle of this love triangle, but he also wanted to make sure his best friend didn't make an ass of himself.

So Chuck replied, "You're right, Nathaniel. I would love to help you three out. I'm sorry. I just hate all the drama you three drum up. I should know that you meant your promise to Blair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The encore of his private show was about to begin. He didn't believe the crap he just spewed to Nate and he didn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

"Thanks Chuck. I'll let the girls know. They'll be really happy. I'll text you with the details tomorrow," Nate said, oblivious to Chuck's feigned apology. And with that, Nate got up and left Chuck once again alone in his private booth.

The waitress brought him another drink as the private show started. Chuck was too distracted by his thoughts to really enjoy the dancers. He was not looking forward to this stupid ball anymore, a night with the "World's Greatest Couple" and the girl that obliviously makes them clearly not. He was going along with this stupid plan just to make sure he kept an eye on all three parties. If things did blow up, he didn't know if he would even want to attempt to do damage control. Even worse, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if everything went as planned for the evening.

* * *

It was the afternoon before Cotillion. Blair and Serena were having a day of pampering while getting their hair and nails done. Blair was looking at the color selection when Serena said, "B, thanks again for getting Chuck to escort me. Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?"

Blair replied without hesitation, "Like I said before S. I'm fine. Just happy I could help you out."

"Good, because Gossip Girl already found out and sent out a blast this morning. Dan has already called and texted me like a million times this morning. He hasn't apologized yet, but that's okay. I'm sure it'll come soon enough. I wouldn't ditch Chuck at the last minute anyways."

Blair laughed and said, "Chuck probably wouldn't care. He would probably be pleased. If he wasn't escorting you, he could hook up with some other lonely slut at the dance. But, then again, it might do him some good to have some down time. He has been with like twenty different girls just this week. It's like every time I see him, he's got another bimbo attached to his face. Now which color should I choose? I've got it narrowed down to 'The Impossible' or 'Lucerne-tainly Look Marvelous'." Blair had tried to come off as indifferent, but didn't know how well that was working.

Serena eyed her friend and replied, "Definitely 'Lucerne'. But you're right about Chuck, he probably wouldn't care. I'll just play it by ear and see what Dan does. I'll deal with it only if it arises."

Blair nodded and said, "Sounds like a sound plan S. Now we have to pick a color for you to wear. I was thinking one of the brighter colors."

Serena was still watching her friend, knowing that something was bothering her. "Hey B? How are things with you and Nate?" Serena asked.

Blair didn't even stray from her thought process to answer, "Oh we're great, so excited for tonight. I was thinking between either 'Keeping Suzi at Bay' or 'An Affair in Red Square' would look best for you. What do you think?" Blair really didn't want to get into what she was thinking when she wasn't even sure where her head was at.

Serena kept trying to read Blair to see if she was lying or hiding anything. But Blair was a closed book to her. Serena tried one more time and said, "I'm not sure, you pick. Have you told Nate about you and Chuck yet?"

Blair froze. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Not when they were all going to have a great night. She decided to be honest, but short about it. "No Serena, I have not told him and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. Chuck hasn't told him either. I think it would be best to keep it from him for just a little longer. Besides, it's not like I cheated on him. Now what color do you want?"

Serena didn't agree with her best friend, but she didn't want to fight right before Cotillion. Blair obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Serena decided to drop it for now and just enjoy the night. Serena decided on her color and said, "I'm feeling it's going to be a red sort of night."

Blair smiled and the girls finished their day of pampering and getting ready for Cotillion in peace.

* * *

The boys had been in the Waldorf living room for twenty minutes, waiting for the girls to be ready to leave for the night. It was getting on 7:30 and their dinner reservations were for 8. Chuck had suggested several times that they leave them to fend for themselves, but Nate kept saying it would probably be just one minute more. Blair and Serena were upstairs trying to be quick with their final touches, but they knew you could not rush perfection.

Finally at 7:37, Blair and Serena were walking down the stairs arm in arm giggling, ready for the evening. Chuck and Nate both immediately stood from their respective places and stared at the ladies as they practically waltzed down the stairs. For just a fraction of a second, the boys both had the same thought: Fuck, she's gorgeous. And then both boys immediately mentally slapped themselves because they had thought it of the girl they were not escorting. They both quickly tried to recover before anything was noticed and looked at the girl they were escorting. Nate and Chuck put on their biggest smiles and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Serena had wobbled a little at the top of the stairs in her heels. This made both girls giggle and Blair took Serena's arm to make sure she didn't kill herself walking down the stairs. As she was telling Serena what a hazard she was in heels, she could feel his eyes on her. Blair knew that Chuck was looking at her, but when she turned to catch his eyes, they were turned towards Serena. Blair mentally shrugged and looked at Nate who was staring adoringly at her. When the girls finally reached the bottom of the stairs, both guys were complete gentlemen and held out their arms to their dates.

Nate said, "Blair, you look so stunning. That dress is beautiful on you." He then kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled big and kissed him back. "You look great Nate. That tux I picked out looks just how I pictured it."

Chuck looked at Serena and said, "You clean up nice Van der Woodsen."

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "You're not too bad yourself Bass."

Nate looked at the group and said, "Are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and the guys helped the girls into their coats. The elevator dinged and everyone got in and went down to Chuck's limo.

* * *

So far, Blair thought, the night wasn't too bad. It was a little awkward in the beginning when they were all riding in the limo. But she couldn't be sure that it was just all in her head or not. Dinner was fine. Conversation was light and almost like before everything went wrong. Chuck seemed to be back to himself. He wasn't acting weird, but he never looked her in the eye the entire meal.

Come to think of it, he never talked directly to her unless she asked him or said something to him first. Nate and Serena didn't seem to think anything was weird, but Blair still wanted to talk to Chuck.

The group had arrived twenty minutes ago and the girls had split off from the guys to talk to their other girl friends to gush over how pretty everyone's dresses were. Soon it was announced that they should line up in the order at which they are presented. Since it was alphabetical, Serena and Blair were the last to go. The girls met up with Nate and started some small talk. As they got closer to the front, Blair realized that Chuck still wasn't here.

"Nate, where's Chuck? There are only ten couples until Serena is announced." Blair said.

"Blair, don't worry. He'll be here. He just said he saw some business or something to take care of and walked off towards those hallways" Nate said, pointing off to the left side of the building.

"I'd rather he not ruin my best friends evening with his stupid games. I'll go look for him." Blair said. She was hoping to talk to him when she found him.

"Oh B, you don't have to do that," Serena said. "You stay here with Nate and I'll go look for him. Chuck won't ruin your night."

"Thanks S, but you're up before me. You stay here. I'll be right back. And you're right Chuck Bass will not ruin this night for me." Blair replied and walked off towards the hallways Nate had pointed to.

* * *

It took him less than five minutes to find his target. The minute he walked into the ballroom, he had his options picked. She was tall and blonde. She was wearing an extremely tight, strapless dress and had desperate written all over her face. He had locked eyes with her four times in the five minutes he had been there. After the fifth, he told Nate of the business he just saw that he had to take care of immediately and walked to the secluded hallways off the ballroom.

As he walked, he knew they would have to be quick. Chuck knew he couldn't let his friends down, but after that extremely awkward dinner, Chuck needed to let off some steam. Blair had kept trying to talk to him while snuggling up to Nate the whole dinner. Chuck tried his best to be his normal self around Blair, but he hated Nate and Blair together. The thought that they might have sex tonight, didn't help much either. He really wasn't himself at all during that dinner and the only one to notice was the one person he least wanted to notice. Serena and Nate were clueless and it pissed him off to no end. There could be a nuclear attack and those two would be none the wiser. So that's why he was waiting in an empty hallway waiting for a chick he could blow off some steam with.

The desperate chick showed up a few seconds later. This was one of the easiest conquests he's had in a while. He didn't have to say anything to her and she was on him, pressing him against the wall, making out with him. She definitely was desperate and who was he to deny her? So he reciprocated and started moving his hands up and down her body. Man was her body smoking. As he deepened their kiss and grabbed her ass, he had a flash of Blair in her slip on the stage of Victrola. It was just for a second, but that one picture turned him on hotter and faster than anything this desperate blonde was doing with her tongue at the moment. This made him angry. Blair had no place in his mind like this and his body had no right to react like this to just the memory of her.

Chuck took his anger out on the chick. He grabbed her harder and pulled her tighter against him. He started biting her lips.

She felt his hard erection against her stomach and noticed how desperate he was. She wasn't sure about having sex with this guy she just met in the hallway of a ballroom, but she could at least pleasure him in other ways. So she loosened her grip on him and started to slowly kiss his neck and grabbed for his pants.

Chuck was only slightly surprised by this motion, but let her continue, curious to see what she would do. He desperately wanted to just have sex with her and be done with her. Maybe that would help get the flashes of Blair out of his head. But he knew it probably wasn't a good idea. She was now stroking him.

Chuck was enjoying the strokes, but she kept trying to kiss him. She wasn't the best multi-taker in the world and her kissing wasn't that great to begin with. He grabbed her everywhere, but this was taking too long. He just wanted to have his release and prove to himself that he hadn't changed. That he was still the playboy he had worked so hard to become.

The girl could tell he was getting restless, so she did the only thing she could think of to help him along. She knelt down in front of him.

Finally, Chuck thought. He didn't have to kiss this girl any longer. She really was not good at kissing. He put his hands on her head and started to stroke her hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying her efforts. His breathing was getting heavy and she started to move faster. Once more Chuck had a flash of Blair and this time she was on top of him in the limo. He opened his eyes again and shook his head, trying to get these ridiculous images from his brain. Chuck gripped her hair harder, once again angry with himself for these flashes. He felt her look up at him, so he looked down to make sure he wasn't hurting her from his anger. This was a big mistake. His head was messing with his eyes now. Gone was that desperate blonde and in her place was Blair, looking damn sexy playing with him. He was just about to push the girl away in disgust (from his body's reaction or his mind's tricks he wasn't sure) when he heard Blair's voice say, "Typical Bass. I should've known you couldn't help yourself from ruining this night for everyone." Chuck could hear the disgust in her voice. He also thought he heard a little hurt, but that must be his head playing with him again.

Chuck and the girl both froze. He slowly lifted his head and there Blair was standing a few feet down the hall from them, hands on her hips. Being caught, had calmed him down a lot, but the look of her standing there staring at him so coldly just riled him back up. Chuck looked back down at the chick and her eyes were wide with horror. That also calmed him down, but he couldn't get that image of Blair out of his head. He was glad his head and eyes had stopped playing tricks on him and the chick was herself and not Blair anymore. This chick was no Blair Waldorf and would never come close to her. Chuck started to feel a little guilty. It must be because Blair caught him fooling around when he was supposed to be escorting Serena.

* * *

Blair had a pretty good idea of what she was going to find when she went looking for the stupid Basshole. He really knew how to screw things up, didn't he? But when she finally found him pushed up against the wall in a secluded hallway with another blonde bimbo giving him head, she realized just how much of an idiot she had been.

To Blair, losing her virginity to Chuck meant something. They had known each other for years and had become good friends. She had always dreamed of losing it to Nate, but was not disappointed she lost it to Chuck instead. She didn't expect him to change himself over night and become the guy that she wanted as a boyfriend. That was way too preposterous. She just had hoped deep down, even after her Birthday that she had meant more to him than just another lay. But his behavior this week was finally making sense to her. Yes, they have known each other for years, but that didn't mean their friendship was that deep. Chuck was Nate's best friend. He had always been about sleeping with any and all girls. It must have driven him nuts that he couldn't sleep with Blair. He just took his opportunity when she was vulnerable and got the Queen prude to finally give it up. This was all a sick game to him and it took this disgusting display to finally stick the truth in Blair's mind. Chuck was a lecherous Basstard and would never change, especially not for her. Blair was never more confident in her decision to take Nate back than she was right now.

So Blair tried to muster as much rage and disgust in her voice as she could and tried getting the attention of the mess in front of her. "Typical Bass. I should've known you couldn't help yourself from ruining this night for everyone" Blair said hoping that Chuck wouldn't notice the small amount of hurt that went with her disgust. She saw him freeze and look up at her with a surprised, but guilty expression on his face. At least the douche had the nerve to feel guilty about being caught almost destroying the night for their group. The blonde slowly stood up and adjusted her dress and hair while Chuck zipped up. Once the girl thought she was presentable, she ran back down the hall towards the ballroom and Chuck was fixing his shirt and bowtie.

Finally, Chuck responded with, "Waldorf, if I had known you were interested in threesomes, I wouldn't have been so hasty to drop you." His "I'm Chuck Bass" smile in place as he finished readjusting his clothes.

Blair was angry and hurt. "You disgust me. And you didn't 'drop me.' I went back to my boyfriend that I love and loves me back. You just took advantage of me in a weak moment. You took advantage of your Best Friend's ex at the time and now girlfriend. I don't know how you feel, but I feel awful about lying to Nate. It's killing me and making me crazy that I'm lying to him. You just keep prancing around like nothing happened in your 'I'm Chuck Bass' extra-curriculars." Blair paused for breath and Chuck tried to say something, but she didn't want to hear it.

Blair continued on her rant. "I know last week we said that we're friends, but I don't actually think we are or ever were. I think you are Nate's best friend and you got acquainted with me, just so you could use a situation like last week to your advantage." Blair didn't know how much of what she was rattling off she actually believed, but it made more sense than anything else. This rant is what made her come to a conclusion. "I have to tell Nate what we did. Actually, what I did. I'm not going to tell him I slept with you, just that I was sad and drunk and that I had a one-night stand with a random guy. This is not for your benefit, but Nate's. I don't want to hurt him more than I have to. And finding out his best friend took advantage of me during our break would hurt him. Now we have to hurry and try to salvage the night before you've destroyed it completely. Serena was eight couples from being announced when I left to search for you." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away towards the ballroom. She didn't even check to see if Chuck was following her. Blair knew Chuck would be if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

Chuck had immediately followed her as she walked away from him, scared she would physically assault him if he tried to ruin this night anymore for her. At first, Chuck was furious. How dare she come up to him while he was being…entertained. Yea he was doing it in a public place, but that doesn't mean she had the right to interrupt. But that wasn't even what was making him so mad. Blair had accused him of not being her friend and also of taking advantage of her. Chuck really considered Blair one of his best friends, right after Nate. He was finally admitting now that one of the main reasons he felt different after sex with Blair was because she was such a good friend. That must be it, right? He didn't want to screw that up. He was avoiding her so that it wouldn't be awkward for her and Nate. Even if the thought of them together still made his skin crawl. Now she's come to the conclusion that he took advantage of her and now she said she's going to tell Nate. Screw her. She was the one that came onto him and said she wanted to. And drunk my ass. She was barely tipsy the entire night.

Then a thought struck Chuck. Maybe this was for the better. She seemed to truly believe her rant. If she thought Chuck was not her friend and took advantage of her, she would start avoiding him. He looked ahead of him at the brunette he was following. Damn did she look hot tonight. And that was why he was okay with going along with what Blair Waldorf had just concluded. He may have just pushed her and Nate closer together, but he could move on from this apparent mistake and continue to be his Chuck Bass self if she avoided him.

As they finally got back to the group, Chuck had one thought that was still bothering him. It was about Blair telling Nate about them because she felt guilty and that he didn't seem to feel anything. She was one hundred percent wrong about that. He felt just as guilty. Chuck had slept with his best friend's girl the night they broke up. Big dick move on his part. That was another part of why he was trying to avoid her this past week.

Chuck agreed that Nate should know that Blair isn't a virgin anymore. Actually the more he thought about it, the more he really liked the idea. Either Blair hasn't considered the consequences of telling Nate, or she just didn't care. Chuck knew Nate won't react well to this news. Worst case scenario he may reconsider their relationship and best case he will just be upset enough not to have sex with Blair tonight. Chuck didn't really want to analyze why he was so happy about his best friend not having sex with his girlfriend. Must be because of their talk the other day and how Nate still seemed hung up on Serena. Even if she thought the worst of him right now and was going to avoid him, Chuck still considered Blair his friend and he didn't want her to be hurt. Especially by his best friend. If Chuck really wanted to test how much Nate really loved Blair, he could tell him that he was the one that Blair slept with. He seriously considered it, but thought better of it. Blair was right. He didn't want to lose Nate as a friend. He would see how the evening progressed and kept that thought in the back of his mind for later. Just in case a situation were to arise where Nate should know the whole truth.

Chuck was in such deep thought that he failed to register a fifth person had been added to their group. He concentrated on the conversation when Blair started to address the group.

"Found Chuck molesting a blonde in the bowels of the halls. What's he doing here?" Blair said indicating to the addition to their group.

Chuck was about to protest Blair's exaggeration, when Serena said, "Oh B! It was the most romantic thing! He came and apologized with flowers and candy!" Serena now had flowers and candy in her arms and leaned to kiss the guy on the cheek.

Chuck knew he looked familiar and now realized this must be the famous Humphrey. Chuck looked at Nate and could tell just by looking at him that to him this wasn't as great of news as Serena thought it was. See. Chuck wasn't crazy to be looking out for his friend Blair where Nate was concerned.

Chuck then turned to look at Blair who had just put on her fake mask of excitement for her best friend. "That's great S! I'm glad you guys could work it out. Especially one couple before your turn. I guess you won't be needed by us tonight Chuck." Blair said with a pointed look at Chuck.

"Oh Chuck! I'm sorry!" Said Serena apologetically. "Would you mind if Dan escorted me tonight?"

He hated that he had to get dressed up and not have to escort anyone, but he looked around and could tell that he was no longer needed or wanted there but most of the group. So he said with what he hoped was his best Chuck Bass voice, "Oh its fine Serena. You have fun with your boyfriend. I have already found my entertainment for the evening. I'll just call it a night early. See you all tomorrow at school." He said that with a wink and walked back towards the main part of the ballroom.

He got to the main part just in time to hear them announce Serena and see her walk down. She looked beautiful as always and was a big hit with the crowd. Dan escorted her through the ballroom and then it was Blair's turn. Alphabetically last, but also the perfect spot for her, Chuck thought. She walked down the stairs on Nate's arm and looked more gorgeous than she did when she walked down the stairs at her house. To him she was more stunning than one hundred Serenas. That's why last was the perfect spot for her. Save the best for last and all that sure, but the last is also the one you will remember most. Blair was definitely worth remembering.

It was while he was having these unfiltered thoughts that he finally came to terms with why his head was playing games with him. Blair had been right. She wasn't his friend. She was much more than that. All these feelings of protection for Blair against Nate and the weird feeling in his stomach that had been non-stop since that limo ride made sense. He didn't want Blair to sleep with Nate or anyone else. He wanted her for himself. All these thoughts bombarded him at one moment and paralyzed him. Chuck Bass was many things. He was rich, handsome, a womanizer, but he was never scared. These thoughts had left him scared and he hated it. This wasn't who he was. Nate was the relationship guy, not him. And even if he was, Blair had made her feelings towards him very clear this evening.

So Chuck decided then and there that he wouldn't think about this moment ever again. He was going to deny it ever happened and keep living his life the way he had been. That night obviously meant nothing to Blair and that was how he was going to feel about it too. Nate could have her. Chuck would just continue having everyone else.


End file.
